


shards

by Dain



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Drabble, Episode: s07e11 Shattered, Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: There's something there, something about Tup and Fives and what Fives said, what did he say, but Rex has his orders and good soldiers-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	shards

"Yes, Lord Sidious," Rex says, and the pieces are falling into place as he says the words, and he knows it's too late even as he begins to know that it doesn't matter.

But that's wrong, he thinks, it does matter.

It matters because Fives-

Fives said-

He should be-

He has his orders and good soldiers follow orders but isn't that what Tup-

There's something there, something about Tup and Fives and what Fives said, what did he say, but Rex has his orders and good soldiers-

Good soldiers-

Fives-

The door slides open behind him, and the traitor-

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://moonbittern.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
